


Caught in the Middle

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: He doesn't know, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance is genderfluid, Other, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), ft. Pidgeon, pls study responsibly, poor boy, red is a cat, seriously you'd die if you did that shit, unrealistic chugging of Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Really old tumblr thing I found in a folder!Suburbanstresszits: a romantic comedy where a girl meets a guy and really likes him, then later on meets a girl she also likes and she is tearing herself up trying to choose between the two, only to find out in the end that they were the same, genderfluid personAnd thus, Klance became the fucking pairingLance is my beautiful genderfluid, pansexual child, and Keith is just really fucking torn up over the Cuban twins who live next door to his apartment.





	Caught in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who fucking got Wi-Fi at their house? Twas I!

Keith had a dilemma.

Said dilemma lived next door to him, and consisted of a set of very beautiful, very loud twins.

Said dilemma also had his best friend Pidge laughing so hard on his couch, he was sure they’d wind up choking on the chips that they’d stolen from his pantry.

“It’s not that funny,” he muttered darkly around his own chips, staring at the movie that they’d put on in favor of their movie night. Pidge wheezed, clutching their stomach as they leaned forward to rest their head on their crossed legs.

“It’s pretty fucking hilarious,” they cackled, tears gathered in their eyes from laughing too hard. They winced as another giggle ran through them. “You’ve barely been interested in anyone, and now you’re interested in a set of _twins_. You work fast, Keithy-boy.”

He leaned his head back against the couch and groaned. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you. I should’ve listened to my gut and just suffered alone.”

“Aw, but why do that when I can help you get with them?”

“Pidge, I’m not polyamorous like Shiro.”

“Why suffer when I can help you get with one of them?”

“That’s the issue!” He exclaimed, tossing his hands up and nearly overturning the bowl in his lap. “She’s so gorgeous, and then he comes along, and I’m reminded of how hot he is, and I’m so _fucked_ , Pidge.”

“I’d say you’re not though, seeing as how blue-balled you’re sounding.”

“Jesus fuck, why do I even bother talking to you about my issues?”

“Because Shiro would’ve just told you to date them both.”

Keith groaned again. What fucking luck.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith had been living in his apartment building since he was sixteen and working his way through high school. It was a block away from his brother, and a twenty-minute drive to his high school on his bike, so he liked it. The low rent wasn’t too bad either, along with most of his neighbors being old people and college students.

Shiro hadn’t liked it when he’d moved out, but he’d wanted the independence, and he wanted to learn how to live alone instead of constantly leaning on his brother.

He was used to the solitude anyways; had grown up mostly alone when his mother was alive and while Shiro was off fighting in Iraq.

So, it wasn’t that big of a change.

An older woman named Isabella Swift had lived to his right since before he’d moved in, and he’d constantly checked on her and spent his free Sundays with her and her short haired tabby, Red. She was a sweet lady, but her daughter always insisted that she needed to move into an assisted living facility with how old she was becoming. Isabella constantly muttered about it over her tea on Sundays, Red in her lap as Keith ate his breakfast.

“She just wants to make sure you don’t have a fall like you did last year,” Keith had told her one time, washing her dishes after breakfast. He heard her sigh at her kitchen table and turned to see her looking down at Red with a wistful look.

“I know,” she’d said, her gnarled hands petting into Red’s orange-red fur. “I’d love to go. The catalogue that Cynthia showed me was very nice, and I’d be able to take my belongings with me. But, I wouldn’t be able to take Red with me. Lord knows Cynthia won’t take her.”

Keith rinsed off a mug, setting it down in her dish rack. “I’d be more than willing to take Red, Isabella. She’s a sweetheart.”

“Just like you, Keith.” Isabella laughed, her eyes crinkling around the corners. “Would you really take her?”

“Of course,” he told her, looking back at her over his shoulder. “She’s used to me; it’d be a lot better than her going to some strange new home. And you could come visit whenever you wanted to.”

“Oh, Keith, you’re such an angel.”

Isabella had moved into a home in mid-August to her daughter’s relief. She’d left Red in Keith’s arms, patting Keith on the cheek and making him promise to come see her any Sunday he could. He’d agreed, kissing her forehead and helping her move her belongings down into her daughter’s rented U-Haul.

A month later was when he started slipping into his sexually frustrated, emotionally torn hell.

He’d been getting home from work to see a small pile of boxes next to Isabella’s old door. He had shrugged, figuring that a new college student was probably moving in before the new semester. He’d been unlocking the door when Isabella’s door opened, and a tall brunette reached out to pull a box into her arms, long hair skimming over her shoulder.

Keith had stared as dark blue eyes met his before she smiled and took the box back into her apartment, shouting something in a different language. He heard a man’s voice answer back, laughing, before the door closed behind her.

That was just the beginning.

He’d run into the boy a few days later, coming home from visiting Isabella for Sunday breakfast. He’d been fumbling in his satchel- fuck you, Pidge, it wasn’t a purse, damn it- for his keys when he’d heard a door opening and glanced up.

Blue eyes had met his and Keith had been one hundred percent sure he was gonna faint when the man smirked at him, hair pulled back in a bun with stubble that made Keith drool a little.

“ _Hola_ , _papi_.” His neighbor had greeted him with a wink, turning to lock the door behind him. He’d croaked out a greeting, waiting for the tall man to walk past him before unlocking his door and rushing to flop down on his couch.

 

* * *

 

 

That was three months ago, and now Keith could feel himself just sinking into the deep hell that was juggling work, college classes, and late nights, with that wonderful achy feeling of pining every time he saw either of the twins. 

It was worse than his normal, catatonic hell that he was normally engulfed in for most of a semester. How did he know?

Pidge and Shiro would not _stop_ **_hovering_**.

“Why can’t you leave me to die over this thesis alone?” Keith asked as Pidge drained the rest of their (fifth consecutive) Monster before cracking their fingers and leaning back over their neon green laptop. He wanted to stretch his legs out along his bed, but he knew what happened when you stuck your limbs near a caffeinated Pidge; you either became furniture or gained bruises. Either way, he’d take cramping thighs over certain death by a gremlin. “I thought you hated doing your astronomy homework around me or Shiro.”

“Just because you always pull me into talks about aliens and Shiro keeps trying to gang up on me with Matt to keep me from becoming an astronaut.” Pidge spat out, fingers rapidly typing out a sequence before they turned to the textbook lying open by their crossed feet. “Also, I’m keeping an eye on you for Shiro so you don’t keel over.”

“I fucking _knew_ it,” Keith hissed, pressing his forefingers to the bridge of his nose. Taking a deep breath, he held it for a beat before exhaling it in one large gust. “I’m perfectly fine, Pidge.”

“Sure, Jan. You literally answered the door with pen marks on you face from falling asleep on your maths homework. I don’t wanna fucking hear it.”

“You fall asleep hunched over your laptop _nightly_ , Pidge. What the _fuck_?”

Pidge leaned back to crack their back, the sound making Keith wince in horror before smirking at him, “Yeah, but that runs in the family, so my big brother doesn’t give a fuck. He’s too busy falling asleep over his _own_ laptop.”

“ _Scientists_.”

A thump sounded from the wall that Keith’s bed was pressed against and Pidge looked at the unmoving wall with a scandalized expression.

“The fuck was that?”

“The neighbors,” Keith told them, leaning over to type out a new idea, tongue sticking out in concentration as he tried to think of a way to word it. “I think one of the twins’ beds is on the other side of it. That’s where Isabella’s bedroom was, at least.”

“One, you need to give me Isabella’s new address, so I can go hang out with her again,” Pidge pointed a finger at Keith, eyes menacing behind their glasses. “And two, how do you still refer to them as ‘the neighbors’? They’ve lived next door for nearly four months, Keith.”

“I plead the fifth.”

“You’ve never actually talked to them!” Pidge cried, tossing their hands up in the air. “Why am I not surprised? You’re a social outcast.”

“I don’t have time to talk to either of them,” Keith tried to defend himself, glaring at his friend. “They’re always leaving just as I’m coming or coming just as I’m leaving.”

“So you go over and introduce yourself!”

“Nope.”

They jumped up off of the bed, green alien-printed socks making them slip a bit on his hardwood floors. “Fine! I’ll go talk to them myself then!”

“Pidge, _no_!”

“Pidge, _yes_!” They cried as they took off out of his bedroom. He sighed in defeat, leaning back on his pillows as he heard his front door open and slam closed a second later. He could vaguely hear them pounding on the next-door neighbor’s door before he heard them cry out, “Lance?!”

He jolted upright. Pidge knew the man? Did they know both of the twins?

Dear God, he was going to die, wasn’t he?

Rolling his shoulders, he leaned back over his laptop, glaring down at the open Word document. He might as well get some work done while Pidge was away.

 

* * *

 

 

He was jerked awake as something heavy landed in his lap. Blinking fast, he realized that it was a lot brighter in his bedroom than it had been a few minutes before, his laptop was on his nightstand, and Pidge was draped across his lap, a shit-eating grin on their face as he pulled himself up into sitting position.

“Oh, shit, it’s morning, isn’t it?” He panicked, grabbing his laptop and placing it in the space between him and the gremlin that he called a best friend. He sighed with relief when he realized he must’ve finished his thesis at some point the night before, and set it aside before automatically crashing and burning. He saved it with another sigh of relief and shut his computer, setting it aside.

“What are you so smug about?” Keith asked, pushing at Pidge until they rolled off of his legs, letting out a grumble.

“I know something you don’t.” They teased, sticking out their tongue at him. He rolled his eyes, getting up from the bed. He scratched at the back of his head. His thesis wasn’t due until that day at midnight, so he had some time before he’d have to sit down and look it back over. Pidge jumped after him as he left his bedroom.

“What?” Keith raised an eyebrow, before he remembered hearing them say the neighbor boy’s name yesterday. “So, you know one of the twins, big whoop.”

They just chuckled, leaning against his kitchen countertop as he opened the fridge to dig around for some form of decent breakfast food. “I’m honestly so surprised at how stupid you are, sometimes.”

“I resent that,” he huffed, pulling out a vanilla yogurt to check the date. “Why am I stupid, pray tell?”

“Because you won’t go meet your new neighbors.”

Keith sighed, closing the fridge to smack their forehead into it. “Can it wait until the end of this semester? I might die if they talk to me at the same time.”

Pidge snickered, “I’ll hold you to that, Kogane.”

 

* * *

 

 

Finals raged past, and Pidge found him lying half-dead on his couch on the Friday of his last exam, arm draped over his eyes to hide out the light. He let out an ‘oof’ when the smaller person plopped down on his stomach. He removed his arms to glare at them, mouth twitching into a snarl.

“It’s time to meet your lovely neighbors,” Pidge announce with a grin, their eyes gleaming behind their glasses. He groaned, throwing his arm back over his face.

“Why the fuuuuuuuuck,” he groaned, drawing the word out into a tiny shriek. His best friend chuckled, hopping off of him and taking his arm by the wrist. “Don’t you dare, Pidge.”

“Then get up, Keith,” they said in a patronizing tone. “It won’t kill you to go meet them.”

With another groan, Keith let them pull him up onto his feet, dragging him to his apartment door. “I’m going to actually die, Pidge.”

“Just come on.”

They pulled him out of the apartment and he’d barely closed his door before they were knocking on the twins’ door. There was a muffled shout from inside before he heard footsteps approaching the door. Swinging open, it revealed a large man with an orange headband wrapped around his head. He looked like a giant teddy bear, Keith mused as he looked down at Pidge.

“Heya, Pidge!” He grinned, leaning against the doorframe. “Come to watch Lance cry over his shitty manicure?”

Pidge shook their head as Keith stared in confusion. “Nah, just here to make this one feel stupid.”

The man’s eyes dragged over to Keith, before his face lit up even more- if that was even possible, wow. “Oh, is this Keith? Lance talked about seeing him when we were moving him in!”

“I-” Keith rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “I’m really fucking confused.”

The man laughed, holding out a hand to him for him to shake. “My name’s Hunk. I’m Lance’s best friend.”

“What about his sister?” Keith asked, looking over at Pidge. His best friend was turned away from him, their shoulders shaking with barely suppressed laughter. Hunk gave Keith a look of confusion.

“Lance doesn’t have a sister…?” He stared at Keith for a little bit more before glancing at Pidge. He went back and forth for a couple times before he started. “Oh! Oh!! Did you think that he was a twin?”

Pidge let out a guffaw, falling forward to prop themselves up against the wall as they cackled. Hunk cracked a grin, turning back to Keith. He knew his face was burning with embarrassment, even if he didn’t fully know what Hunk meant.

“Don’t worry, my dude.” He patted Pidge on the back when they started to cough on their laughter. “It’s easy to make that assessment when it comes to Lance.”

“So,” Keith paused, his brow furrowing as he tried to figure out what he meant. “If Lance isn’t a twin, then who’s the girl-”

“Hunk!” The girl in question popped her head out behind him, her long hair fluttering over her shoulder. “Why are you airing out my apartme-”

She caught Keith’s eyes and she smirked, opening the door wider to join them, cocking a hip. “ _Hola_ , _papi_.”

Keith choked on his spit. “Holy fuck. You’re the _same_ **_person_**.”

“Give the boy a medal!” Pidge crowed before they went back to their wheezing. Hunk laughed, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Keith stumble over his words. His neighbor smiled, sticking out her- shit, what if they’re nonbinary, holy _fuck_ Keith- hand. Keith took it gently and shook it, his mouth open in awe.

“Hi, I’m Lance McClain,” they flipped their hair over their shoulder. “I’m genderfluid.”

Keith cleared his throat awkwardly, his cheeks burning. “I’m Keith Kogane, and I’m just really fucking confused.”

“I’m sometimes a girl, sometimes a boy, and sometimes I’m nothing,” Lance ticks off the things on their fingers, before grimacing at their nails. “And sometimes I’m ripped off when I paid for a good manicure.”

Pidge was on the floor by this point, barely gasping for air. Hunk extended a hand to them, but they waved it away as they let out weak giggles. Keith rolled his eyes at them before looking back at Lance.

“So, uh, what pronouns do you prefer?”

Lance’s face lit up, and they grinned. “Oh, you sweet thing. I prefer she/her right now. Usually you can tell when I feel more masculine or feminine.” She paused, winking. “But you knew that, didn’t you, _papi_?”

Keith couldn’t breathe, but he nodded regardless. He coughed, “Do- Can- Could I give you my number?”

Pidge shrieked on the floor, muttering something about his “demi-sexual fast ass”, but he chose to ignore them in favor of watching Lance’s blue eyes sparkle as she brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

“I’d like that, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!! ^0^


End file.
